Mark Beaks
Mark Beaks is one of the reccurring antagonists in the DuckTales reboot. He is the founder and CEO of Waddle, a tech company located in the neighborhood of Silverbeak. He is a tech industry billionaire, but does not care as much about money or hard work as he cares about his status, being buzzworthy, and how many followers he has on social media. Role in the series Beaks made his debut in the episode "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!", where Huey and Dewey compete with each other for a coveted internship at Beaks' company, Waddle. Meanwhile, Scrooge and Glomgold decide to team up to take Beaks down as their new competitor. It's revealed that his big project was a fraud so he could be rich as a result of the hype and attention of the project. Later on, he is grabbed by Falcon Graves, whom Beaks hired to "steal" the secrets of the project, who angrily attempts to toss him off the roof of the company headquarters upon realizing the project was a fraud, though Beaks survives. Beaks' next major appearance, "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", portrays him as an indirect antagonist, where he introduces a self-driving robot named B.U.D.D.Y. that Scrooge almost decides to buy. Beaks' product threatens both Launchpad McQuack and Gyro Gearloose that the two try to prove it is flawed. It is revealed that Beaks' robot is actually a Lil Bulb replica Beaks made using online blueprints from Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, which gets Fenton fired by Gyro. However, Beaks only improved B.U.D.D.Y.'s appearance but not the robot's previous flaws, thus Beaks belittling B.U.D.D.Y. causes the robot to turn against him. After Gizmoduck rescues Beaks, Beaks is left awe-struck by the superhero's debut; at the end of the episode, Beaks ominously decides that he must have Gizmoduck as his own. Beaks' appears in "McMystery at McDuck Manor!", he is invited to McDuck Manor for Scrooge's birthday party. He takes advantage of the party to hack into Scrooge's security cameras and find embarrassing footage of Scrooge to post on the internet. He is escorted out of the mansion by Duckworth's ghost. His next major appearance is in "Who is Gizmoduck?!", where he serves as the episode's main antagonist. Beaks is further shown his sinister aspects when he is first seen in his office obsessing over Gizmoduck. His helicopter is accidentally blown up by Gizmoduck, who saves him. He offers to hire Gizmoduck, who refuses at first, but accepts the offer after Gyro fires him. He then forces Fenton to only respond to emergencies that people with an app that calls him and says if he refuses to answer a call, his suit will short out. After Beaks' actions impede him from stopping a mugging, Fenton decides to quit but Beaks steals the suit for himself. Fenton warns him the suit is dangerous, but Beaks doesn't listen and harshly calls him "Chico." At the demo, he inadvertently overloads the suit and nearly gets everyone there killed. Fenton regains the suit and saves everyone by getting the unstable core far away. However, the suit gets destroyed in the process. In the end, his office gets wreaked and Beaks is last seen sitting in an ambulance with a sad expression on his face. Trivia *According to Frank Angones, co-producer of the DuckTales reboot, Beaks is an African grey parrot.Mark Beak's species *Beaks carries several backup phones with him at all times, as seen in his debut. Gallery The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! 03.jpg The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! 04.png The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! 02.jpg|Beaks showing off his segway. Lin-Manuel Miranda is Duckburg's Newest Hero! (1).png Adventures in Duckburg (23).png References Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parrots Category:DuckTales characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters